shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shenlong
Introduction Shenlong is a Angelic Fist Formation master who once sailed with the Grand Master himself, Jex. Shenlong rough childhood and fearsome occupation has turned him into one of the most fearsome martial artist out on the sea. His speed, power, and ferocity out match the standards of normal men. People like Shenlong are said to have reached the realm of Heroes, people who exceed what was thought to be Human Limits. Appearance Shenlong has red eyes and smooth milky white skin. He has long black hair that is usually kept in a ponytail and has golden hooped earing in both his ears. At first glance he is easily mistaken for a girl. He wears a black shirt with gold trim and a pair of black shorts with the same trim. Personality The best way to describe Shenlong is to compare him to the dragon he is named after. Shenlong is a calm, cool, and collective person. He does not show any signs of rage, anger, or any negative emotions. His face is kept in a constant neutral gaze, even when he receives bad news. When Shenlong is angry one, unless highly skilled in the art of reading emotions, would not even be able to tell that he is angry. Instead of letting his anger burn out of control, or give away his future hand Shenlong balls it all up inside of him. He uses his anger to motivate himself and to push himself forward toward his goal. This very aspect is what makes Shenlong so dangerous. As a extra side note Shenlong does not like his given name. He sees that as the name of a slave and a boy with no power. The Name Shenlong came from Jex, the man who gave him freedom. That name is the name he goes by and the one he sees himself as. The boy Tarvos is dead. In his place is a fearsome dragon. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Angelic Fist Formation Yaolang Wushu Physical Strength >At first glance one would not thing that Shenlong is strong, this is a result of his Angelic Fist Training, but Shenlong is far stronger than he looks. Shenlong has the strength to pick up a house along with the kitchen sink and toss it. The best comparison is to that of a giant. In one battle with a marine solider Shenlong chopped an entire marine gallon in half with his bare hand and cut though a man's sword with his middle finger. Agility Shenlong can move faster than the eye can see and react in time to dodge bullet fire. He once dodged a lazah to the face and pulled all the bolts out of a pacifista before it could react. Shenlong can run so fast that he can run on the roof of a room and has even been noted of running on water. He is also capable of kicking off air itself and moving though the air like a shooting star. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Shenlong was the son of a wealthy merchant and a broke noble. The union was one of convince. The merchant wanted the noble status to aid him in selling goods to the social elite. The nobleman needed money. Due to his reckless youth the man has squandered much of his inheritance. Now that he was up in age and with adult children he was seeking to build it back up before handing it off to his eldest. As a result the Bimbo youngest daughter named Faith was married to the Greedy merchant named Tarvos. A year later and Shenlong was born. Shenlong's life was suppose to be that of comfort and pleasure. However that never happened. At the age of five Shenlong's father got into some trouble with the Goldwind Family. His business was undercutting there profits and giving them trouble in the market. As a result the Goldwind family had him removed permanently. An assassin blew his head off inside of his family home and then took his wife and newborn son hostage. They ransomed the daughter back to her father and sold the boy into slavery. The reason why Shenlong was sold and his mother was ransomed was due to his grandfather. With his father dead Shenlong's grandfather now held control over all of his belongings. Well technically his daughter did, but that was a easy step to overcome. Shenlong's grandfather wanted the money and his daughter, but he did not want the mutt his daughter had created. As a result he bought only her freedom and claimed to her that he did not have enough money to buy her sons. When the Goldwind family sold him off to slaver he pretended to swear vengeance and look for the boy, but in truth he did very little. Even more so when he accidentally found out who had bought Shenlong. Shenlong was sold to a underground slave ring and then was sold to a Female World Noble by the name of Victoria Innes. She was the third daughter of Edward Innes, a powerful and influential World Noble. Lady Innes had bought young Shenlong as a gift for her son Saint Innes. Innes was a cruel child who valued his superiority over everything. He wanted to be dominant in all arts and used Shenlong to further his goal and to make himself feel better about himself. He would often give the boy books far beyond his level of understanding and demand that he study from them. He would then quiz his progress. If he did not make a score equal or greater to his, which Shenlong never did, he would be beaten. He would also fight Shenlong, using his superior martial arts talents to beat the crap out of him. For every fight he lost Shenlong would have to sleep on a cold floor, Shenlong never won. Shenlong spent a year in Innes service till the day Jex came. Jex, like always, was looking to expand his number of students who studied Angelic Fist Formation. As a result he made it a habit of breaking into World Noble households and stealing away there slaves. As his price for there freedom they would have to learn his martial arts. Plus he would give them a job afterwards as a member of his smuggling crew, if they desired. It was this deal that got Shenlong out of the hands of Saint Innes. From that point on he grew up on Jex ship. He learned The Angelic Fist Formation and later picked up on Yaolang Wushu. Combining them both together Shenlong created his own unique and powerful style of martial arts. After spending ten years on Jex Ship Shenlong decided it was time he went out on his own. Shenlong spent a good bit of time out on the sea building up his reputation as a fighter. Eventually he recruited four reliable partners and formed his own crew. With his crew together Jex turned his attention back toward his past. He returned to A Certain Island and began making preparations to avenge his father. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Angelic Fist Formation User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain